


Artfully Nude

by icedteathief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Harry Has a Daddy Kink, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Kinky, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Light BDSM, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, pastel harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteathief/pseuds/icedteathief
Summary: Louis is forced to attend an art class with his friend Niall, and meets a young Harry who is flustered and inexperienced.





	Artfully Nude

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for so long but i just genuinely didn't know how to write it lmao

"Art class? Really Niall?" Louis said with a furrowed brow, analyzing the place before he even walked in. He was promised cute guys and drinks, not paint and pottery.

"Oh c'mon Lou, it'll be fun! You need a new hobby anyways, and you're the only person I could get into attending with me." Niall said, opening the doors and walking into the small studio.

It was styled like a loft. Paint buckets organized neatly on walls, art pieces hung up as well as light bulbs that hung low. It gave a warm welcome vibe, but Louis still wasn't up for it.  
There was a lot of people in the class, all separated and sitting with their own groups while they watched a boy set up some things in the front of the room.  
He had short curly hair, with green eyes that seemed to smile at Louis when he looked at him. Louis looked back with harsh eyes, the younger boy intimidated, he looked away.

"C'mon Lou. Grab us some seats and I'll get the supplies." Niall said, pointing towards two empty chairs near the front of the room. Louis let out a harsh sigh, and walked over to the table. He sat down and played with his thumbs, avoiding the stares of the younger boy who now appeared to be the instructor.

"Okay everyone!" The boy said, a beaming smile and loud voice that echoed a bit in the small room. He was wearing light-wash overalls with a beige coloured shirt underneath, and some white converse. Meanwhile, Louis was dressed in nothing but a basic black jumper and black ripped skinnies. "My name is Harry, I'm your instructor for today, and I thought that since it's a Saturday, we might do a more simple painting." Harry said, looking over at Louis, who was still giving Harry a glare.

"What's up with this guy? Too peppy, no one should be that happy over anything." Louis scoffed, looking back at Niall that was handing him things.

"Oh hush, he seems pretty cute actually."

"You promised me hot guys, not a little kid."

"I thought you liked twinks?" Niall questioned, and Louis groaned and turned around to face Harry again. 

"That's what I thought." Niall whispered, pulling back and returning his gaze to Harry as well.

"First, we're going to begin with a base colour. You can pick whichever colour you'd like, I'm going in with a dark blue to compliment the night sky. Remember, today we're drawing the Aurora Borealis, or the Northern Lights." Harry said, dipping his brush into a small can and gently moving it along his canvas. Louis watched his motions, and dipped into a dark purple and tried his best to mimic what Harry was doing.

"Pfft, this is easy Niall. Don't know why you said this wouldn't be." Louis leaned into Niall's ear and whispered. This painting thing was pretty easy, and seemed actually quite relaxing to Louis.

"Okay, once we've put on the base coat and that's settled, you can being choosing the colours for the lights in the sky. I'm going to pick a light pink and light green because I think those would be cute." Harry said, emitting a giggle from some girls. But when Harry went to dip into another small can, he dropped his brush. Louis bent down and picked up the brush that had rolled over to him, and handed it to Harry. His hand brushed against Harry's, and Harry's cheeks began to burn red.

Some of the girls giggled over how flushed Harry was, and he stuttered out a soft thank you to Louis. He nodded and sat back down.  
Louis thought it was kind of hot, seeing Harry's pink cheeks and red lips. He thought of how it must look if Harry had flushed cheeks for Louis when he was on his knees.

"Lou, pay attention!" Niall said, nudging Louis as he quickly picked up his brush and tried to catch up to everyone.

The boy was very talented, hands moving quickly and curls falling into his eyes. Girls giggled and cooed at Harry, smiling at him and calling out things to get his attention. He did a good job of ignoring it.

 

The class finished, and Harry walked around to look at everyone's paintings. Niall's looked horrible, and Louis' looked pretty decent. He glared at Niall's and let out a laugh, wondering how can Niall be worse than Louis, especially if he was the one who dragged him here in the first place.

"How the fuck can you mess up simple colours?" Louis asked, laughing at Niall's failed attempts at making a good painting.

"Hey, at least the class was fun okay." Niall sighed, setting down his brush. 

Harry walked around and complimented the girls' paintings that kept calling out to him. They smiled and grabbed at his hands, wanting him to stay and make small talk. Louis was quite jealous, but rubbed away the thought as he returned his focus to his own completed painting, waiting for Harry to come around and view his. 

"Impressive. Louis, was it?" Harry asked, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder.

"Eh yeah, Louis." He replied, tensing up under the younger boy's touch.

"Nice to meet you Louis. I hope you come in again." Harry said with a smile, and walked away to go look at more paintings.

"Oh you definitely want to fuck him." Niall said, watching Louis' lust-filled stares.

"What? No, I mean he is cute, but he looks inexperienced." Louis replied, getting up and beginning to clean his supplies. Did he like him? Was Louis into the young flustered boy? No, of course not. He wouldn't want to be with a 

 

When the class was emptying and there was only a few people left, Harry walked over to Louis and Niall with a small grin.

"Hey boys, I um, thanks for coming in." Harry said, cheeks instantly red again as Louis looked at him.

"Sure, it was pretty fun. We'll definitely be back next class." Niall said, nudging Louis as he shook his head.

"Yeah yeah, be here next time." Louis said, licking his lips slowly, watching Harry quiver slightly and think of what he was to say next.

"I uh just wanted to say, I was wondering if after next class you'd want to maybe uh-"

"He'd love to. Bye Harry." Niall said, taking Louis out of the room quickly as Harry smiled brightly and waved a kind goodbye.

"What the fuck Niall? I don't want to go out with him! Like I said, he seems inexperienced and too young." Louis said, closing the car door behind him.

"Hey, you never know. Maybe next time you'll be thanking me."

 

-

 

"C'mon Niall, we'll be late and I want good seats." Louis said, practically dragging Niall into the art studio.

"Since when were you so eager to head to this class?" Niall groaned, walking into the half-empty studio. The boys were 20 minutes early, Louis grabbing the seats they had last time, and settling down with the supplies he had grabbed.

"Since never, just hate bein late." Louis huffed, sitting down and looking around. 

Harry was sitting at a desk, typing away on a laptop and sipping coffee. Louis got up and walked over to the desk, standing and waiting until Harry had noticed the figure that was stood there. He smiled and blushed furiously, Harry was wearing a grey sweater with rolled up sleeves, and baggy mom jeans.

"You look good." Louis said, eyeing Harry and his curls. Oh how he wished he could just run his hand through them and tug on them.

"T-thanks.. so I uh, after class we still good?" Harry asked, a smile showing. Louis nodded, and let a small smile show as well.

"You look good as well, by the way." Harry blurted out, as Louis turned to walk away. He turned back and showed a glare, but said a quiet 'thank you.' He was wearing a black adidas pull over, with dark blue ripped jeans, and his favorite pair of basic black vans. The outfit was nothing special, and his hair was all ruffled from the wind, yet Harry still complimented him. 

 

Louis walked back over to the table, and got settled down, waiting for class to being. The girls from last time were back as well, dressed in similar outfits from that of last time- little clothes and all skin. They walked in with smirks as they greeted Harry, who paid no attention to them.  
Eventually the class started, and Harry walked over to the front of the room. His gaze caught Louis', and Louis couldn't help but think of pushing Harry up against the wall, and just having him right there and then. 

"Hell everyone, thank you for joining us today, I actually don't have anything planned. I was just thinking we can play some music and have a relaxed painting day." Harry explained, walking to his laptop and turning on the music. 

"What are you gonna paint Neill?" Louis asked, unsure of what to do without instruction. 

"Gonna paint what I paint best, the sky and some clouds." Niall replied back with a laugh, Louis keeping his cold stare as he shook his head and stared at his blank canvas. 

Harry was back at his canvas already, beginning to paint a fountain in a jungle. Louis stared in disbelief, how could someone be so good at something that seemed so simple, but really wasn't?  
Harry set down his brush, and decided to walk around to see what things everyone was painting, and when he made his way over to Louis and Niall, he stopped.

"Having trouble are we?" Harry asked, pulling over a chair and sitting down next to Louis, resting a hand on top of Lou's. Louis looked down at their hands, but didn't move.

"Maybe you can paint someone you like? Or a pet of yours?" Harry said, motioning to Louis' blank canvas.

"I have a dog.. his name is Clifford. I guess that could work." Louis said, showing a small smile towards Harry. 

"Oh uh, where are we going after?" Louis asked, catching Harry's hand as he stood up to walk away.

"Well I figured we can get coffee and then walk around... see what happens." Harry said with a small giggle. Louis nodded, and returned his focus back to his painting.

 

-

 

"Okay everyone, see you again next class. Thank you again for coming!" Harry bellowed, smiling as he swung his legs back and forth sat on his desk. Louis waved Niall off, and made his way over to Harry.

"Ready?" Louis asked, reluctantly holding out his hand for the young boy to hold onto, helping him get down from the desk.

The boys made their way out of the class, and walked down to the Starbucks across the street.

"You don't smile much, huh?" Harry asked, starting the conversation first. Although he was shy, he was very forward.

"And you get flustered easily, there's something about you." Louis returned, a wide smirk appearing on his face as Harry's cheeks glowed red. 

Louis held the door open for Harry, as they walked into the shop. Each got a caramel latte, and Louis paid for Harry which resulted in Harry being left as a smiling-blushing mess.  
They took their coffee's and headed out the door and across the street. Harry shivered and brushed against Louis, who reluctantly opened up his hand for Harry to hold. Louis was quite warm, but he could tell Harry was not. 

The two talked and talked, Louis opening up more and beginning to laugh and grin, along with Harry who explained how he came to teach the art class.

"Well I'm only 19, and I needed money for uni, so here I am." Harry beamed, very passionate about the topic. Louis smiled gently and took Harry's hand that was held with his, brought it up to his mouth, and pressed a kiss to it gently.

"Do you want to head back to my place? I can tell you're a bit cold." Louis said, nodding his head in the direction of his apartment. Harry quickly nodded, cheeks getting red again, but what for? Louis shook away the thought.

He brought Harry into his apartment, Harry marveling over how much neater it is then he had thought. It was warm, and Harry took off his jacket and made his way over to the couch. Louis could tell Harry was on edge, eyes filled with lust. He got the idea.

Louis walked over to the couch and placed a hand high up on Harry's thigh, and he could feel Harry tense. He brought his other hand up and brushed a curl from his eyes. Harry grabbed Louis' hand, and brought it up to his waist.

"I- L-Louis... I want you." Harry said, practically moaning Louis' name. Louis smirked, and pushed Harry down onto the couch.

"I know love." Louis said, his hands running under Harry's shirt, lifting it off. He then took off his own, lips quickly pressing to Harry's. 

They were soft, gliding along with Louis' lips, moving together as Louis grinded down against Harry. His cock was already getting hard in his jeans, the press of the fabric making Harry whine and Louis groan.  
Louis ran a hand through Harry's soft curls, tugging on them as his grinds became more needy and intense. Harry whimpered against Louis' mouth, as Louis placed a hand around Harry's neck.

"Are you going to be a good boy for daddy?" Louis breathed out, tightening his grip around his neck.

"Y-yes daddy." Harry breathed, hips bucking up, but Louis pushed his hips down.

"Turn around. Pants and boxers off. Ass up for daddy." Louis said, getting up from the couch and watching Harry quickly undress. Although Harry wasn't wearing boxers, he was wearing panties.

"Still want me to take them off daddy?" Harry teased, letting out a giggle.

"No princess, not yet. Has the baby ever used toys?" Louis questioned with a smirk, and Harry let out a small whine.

"N-no daddy.. but can we try?" Harry replied, getting into the position Louis had asked him to before.

"Of course baby... I'll go slow with you." He said, opening a drawer in his coffee table, and pulling out a butt plug. 

Louis sat down on the couch, and leaned into Harry's ass. He pulled the pink lace panties to the side, spread his cheeks gently, and placed his mouth along his rim. Louis stuck his tongue out and licked a long stripe over Harry's rim, earning a sharp whimper from Harry.

"D-daddy... please go slow." Harry breathed out, Louis only smirking once more.

"Okay princess... daddy will go easy on you... at first." He said, placing his tongue back over Harry's rim. Louis circled it with his tongue, not allowing it to slip in just yet, only teasing his hole with small licks. Harry groaned and lifted his ass up more, but Louis pushed him back down.

"Tsk tsk princess, not so soon. If you want more, you'll have to beg for it." Louis teased, Harry nodding against the pillow.

"P-please daddy.. I want your tongue in me. Please daddy." Harry said, Louis nodding and doing what Harry asked for.

He pressed his tongue against Harry's tight hole, and allowed it to enter Harry. He whined but kept his body still, Louis pushing his tongue in and out of Harry's ass. Louis wanted to increase the pleasure for Harry, so he took a hand from Harry's waist and brought it up to his mouth. He got a bottle of lube out and placed it on his fingers and around Harry's rim. Louis then pressed a finger in, and Harry shuddered under his touch. Louis played around with one finger for a while, pushing his finger in and out, teasing Harry gently, but he was needy. Harry wanted more.

Louis pulled his finger out of Harry's ass and slapped it, leaving a harsh red mark that quickly faded. He reached over to the coffee table, and grabbed the pink anal plug for Harry. He covered it in lube, and slowly eased it into Harry's ass.

"Lou it f-feels so good.. fuck."

"You say Daddy, not Louis. For that you get punished." Louis said, slapping Harry's ass once, then again and again. "Start counting for daddy."

"F-four." Harry whimpered, Louis slapping his ass a fourth, fifth, sixth and even seventh time. He slapped Harry's ass ten times, then stopping and taking off his own pants and boxers and sat down on the couch. Harry leaned back against Louis' cock, but Louis placed a hand on Harry's neck and brought him back up toward himself. 

He leaned in towards Harry's ear, "Turn around for daddy, and suck daddy's dick like a good boy." Louis growled, laying back down on the couch. Harry slid his panties back into place, and turned around to face Louis. 

Harry pressed forward, allowing Louis to wrap his hands in his thick curls.

"C-can you guide me daddy?" Harry asked, looking up at Louis with doe eyes. Louis nodded, and brought Harry down to his cock. 

Harry licked small kitten licks against Louis' tip, pressing wet kisses and licking stripes up and along the base, until he wrapped his pretty pink lips along Louis' tip. Louis tightened his grip against Harry's curls and brought him slowly down Louis' dick. Harry choked slightly, and Louis brought him back up. 

"Think you can handle all of Daddy, baby?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded quickly, eager to start again. He wrapped his lips along the tip and made his way down again until he established a rhythm. Louis put his hands back in Harry's hair and pushed his hips up to Harry, forcing him to take more. Harry choked back tears and kept going, Louis feeling himself start to get close. He watched Harry, and guided him up and down faster. He was such a good little boy for his daddy.

"Stop princess, turn around and get on all fours." Louis said, letting go of Harry's curls. Harry did as he was told and turned around, back arching. 

Louis pressed kisses along Harry's back, leaving marks as he brought a hand down to play with the butt plug. Harry shifted and moaned, begging for more.

"Please daddy, please just fuck me." Harry said, looking back over his shoulder at Louis.

"I have to look for a condom princess." Louis said quickly, rummaging through drawers.

"Louis I-I never did this before, I swear I'm clean p-please just fuck me oh god daddy please fuck me." Harry whined, grabbing Louis' arm and pulling him back onto the couch. Louis nodded, and Harry laid down onto the couch on his back, legs propped up.

Louis helped Harry take off his panties, and he slowly removed the plug from Harry's ass and lined himself up at Harry's entrance.

"Slowly?" Louis asked, brushing a curl from Harry's eyes.

"No- please daddy just fuck me so hard I-I'm begging you." Harry whined, pushing his hips back against Louis' cock.

"As you wish princess." Louis said, and he pushed into Harry slowly.

"Daddy hard-" Harry started, but choked back when Louis slammed back into him. 

Louis continued to pound into Harry, leaving him moaning and whining as he fucked him harder. Harry whined and looked up at Louis with glassy eyes. Louis knew how much he was enjoying this, so he quickened his pace and leaned down to kiss Harry. He slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth and moved it over his bottom lip, nipping slightly. Harry breathed against Louis' mouth, whimpering more and more as Louis roughly pounded into Harry. Harry was starting to get close, and he took Louis' hand from his waist and brought his thumb up to his lips to suck on.

"More daddy more.. I'm so close daddy." Harry whined, taking Louis' thumb and tracing it along his bottom lip.

"Don't cum without my permission princess. Do you want daddy to cum in you darling?" Louis teased, keeping up his pace as Harry nodded and let out a harsh moan, letting Louis know that he hit his g-spot. 

Louis smirked and hit the spot again and again, Harry's moans intensifying.

"P-please can I cum daddy? I-I've been a good boy." Harry whined, grabbing Louis' hand and holding onto it.

"Yes baby, cum for daddy princess." Louis said, and with that Harry released, coming all over his stomach, his cock twitching as Louis then came inside of Harry as well, thrusting through his orgasm.

"F-fuck princess.. you were so good for daddy." Louis said, leaning down to kiss Harry. 

Louis pulled out slowly, allowing some of the cum to leak out of Harry's ass. He then quickly grabbed the plug and pushed it back in.

"Such a good boy baby, such a good boy." Louis cooed, Harry getting up and resting in Lou's arms. 

"Thank you daddy." Harry said, nuzzling against Louis' chest. He wrapped his arms around him, and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Anything for you, gorgeous."


End file.
